YOU AN STILL BE FREE
by Ellenwe
Summary: Minha teoria sobre o final de Fruits Basket, tem como ponto de partida o capitulo 126
1. Chapter 1 You can still be free

YOU CAN STILL BE FREE 

CAPÍTULO 1: You can still be free

Fan fic baseada no capítulo 126, espero que gostem. O título surgiu de uma música do Savage Garden, mas irei usar outras músicas também

Tudo bem, eu falei que não ia escrever mais nenhuma fic contando o final de Furuba, mas a idéia simplesmente surgiu na minha mente..Esse final é menos viagem que o outro.

'You can still be free ( voce pode ser livre)

If time will set you free ( se o tempo te libertar)

Keep moving way of high ( continue se movendo em direção ao alto)

You see the light ( você vê a luz)

It shines forever ( brilha para sempre)

Sail through the crimson skies ( viaje pelo seu carmesim)

The purest light ( a luz pura)

The light that sets you free ( a luz que te liberta)

If time will set you free ( se o tempo te libertar) '

Akito tinha acabado conversar com o pai do Kyo, a conversa tinha sido difícil, o pai insistia em não aceitar sua decisão e ameaçou agredi-la varias vezes. Mas ela tinha se mantido firme e no final fizera sua vontade permanecer. E logo Kyo seria maior de idade e o pai não poderia fazer mais nada contra ele. Kyo estava definitivamente livre, nem ele, nem mais nenhum possuído pelo espírito do gato seriam aprisionados, o prédio estava sendo destruído. Muitas coisas tinham que ser mudadas , chega de prisões, chega de sofrimento... ela descobrira que pode haver felicidade mesmo sendo amaldiçoada, e tudo isso graças ao sorriso gentil e puro de uma garota, Tohru Honda. A garota que aos poucos foi penetrando nessa família sombria, derretendo a neve, trazendo a luz da primavera e libertando os grilhões que os aprisionavam.

Há muito que algumas tradições e preconceitos dessa família deveriam ser mudados, esquecidos, mas todos, inclusive ela, tinham sido covardes, ninguém havia lutado contra. Mas ainda dava tempo e ela iria mudar as coisas, nem que tivesse que pagar com a própria vida. O caminha é longo, mas ela havia dado o primeiro passo que foi a liberdade do Kyo, decidira esquecer aquela aposta que fizera com ele e Yuki, ambos estava livres para seguir seus caminhos. Agora precisava decidir como contar seu segredo para a família, não suportava mais a idéia de ter que esconder seu verdadeiro eu, e tudo por culpa daquela mulher.

Voltava para casa pensativa quando quase tromba com duas pessoas . ergue a cabeça e vê que é Hatori e Kureno. Kureno havia recebido alta do hospital e Hatori tinha ido busca-lo. O olhar de Kureno e Akito se cruzam, o rapaz a olha com ternura e sorri. O rapaz parece estar recuperado, está corado e seu sorriso e seu olhar parecem ter vida. Entretanto ele olha para a garota preocupado, ela aprece diferente, mas tem um ar cansado e está pálida.

- Akito, está tudo bem com você?- pergunta ele

- Sim- responde ela sem emoção

- Tem certeza?- insiste Hatori- Onde você foi?

- Fui garantir que minhas ordens fossem cumpridas. Fui falar com o pai do Kyo, Kyo está livre e aquela construção está sendo demolida. Ninguém mais será mais aprisionado nessa família, chega de dor, chega de sofrimento.

Os dois olham incrédulos para ela, Kureno se aproxima e acaricia o rosto dela.

- você está mudada, Akito. Eu percebi isso quando te vi no hospital e fiquei sabendo que tinha ido até lá sozinha me ver e depois ver a Tohru. Agora ver que você tomou uma decisão tão importante assim sozinha, faz com que eu tenha certeza que.. – não consegue terminar

- ... eu esteja preparada, Kureno, eu estou preparada.

- Eu prometi que ficaria com você até que estivesse preparada. E vejo que você já está preparada. Mas não gosto de ver esse seu olhar triste. Quero que você seja feliz., você também merece.

- Eu errei tanto Kureno, eu fiz tanta gente sofrer, inclusive você- começa a chorar

Ele a abraça fraternalmente e afaga seus cabelos- esqueça o passado, você está disposta a mudar, todos estão vendo, e é isso o que importa. Vamos, sorria para mim, não quero mais vê-la chorar- enxuga as lagrimas dela e olha em seus olhos- eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, mas quero que siga seu coração e lute pela sua felicidade. Não de mim que você precisa nessa exato momento e sabemos muito bem disso, não deixe a felicidade passar diante de você.

- você também deveria fazer o mesmo, eu sei e sempre soube, mas eu insistia em me enganar.

- Você está certa, e a amo como um irmão ama uma irmã, não importa onde e nem com quem eu esteja eu sempre estarei ao seu lado sempre que você precisar. A promessa que eu fiz é eterna, nunca vou te abandonar, mas você precisa viver sua vida assim como eu a minha, você está pronta- e acaricia o rosto dela, percebe que ela está fria- eu te amo, mas agora vamos entrar, você está fria.

Hatori que estava apenas ouvindo se aproxima e coloca mão no rosto dela.

- Akito é melhor entrar antes que se resfrie- diz ele

Ela sorri, mas então desmaia nos braços dele. Os dois se preocupam. Kureno a pega no colo e a leva imediatamente para seu quarto, Hatori os segue apreensivo. Kureno a coloca na cama, ela está fria e pálida, sua vida parece se esvair aos poucos, ele olha desesperado e apressa Hatori, mas então nota que o medico parece não ouvi-lo, ele está parado diante da porta de olhos fechados.

Hatori se sentia tonto, e estranho, depois de um tempo reabre os olhos, era como se pela primeira vez ele estivesse completamente sozinho, ele estava livre da maldição, sorri voltando a si . Então vê Akito deitada na cama, quase como morta, se desespera e corre até ela esperando pelo pior, começa a examiná-la, ela respira fraco e sua pressão está baixa. Começa a preparar uma medicação de emergência, mas então ela parece aos poucos ir voltando a si, recupera os sentidos, tem lagrimas nos olhos.

- A maldição.. a minha maldição se foi- diz ela chorando.

Hatori percebe imediatamente o que aconteceu, ele se livrou da maldição porque ela havia se libertado. Kureno a abraça com lagrimas nos olhos também.

Alguém bate na porta do quarto e antes que Kureno ou Hatori tenham tempo de perguntar quem é Kisa, Haru e Rin invadem o quarto querendo saber o que aconteceu que a maldição deles tinha ido embora. Eles viram Akito e Kureno abraçados mas estavam tão eufóricos demais para se preocuparem com isso.

Akito ainda em choque não consegue dizer nada.

- Akito –san se libertou da maldição- diz Hatori- e pelo jeito todos nós também. Agora deixem ele descansar, ele está fraco.

- Mas e quando Akito conversará conosco?- insistem eles- Akito queremos respostas.

- De noite, ao anoitecer, eu converso com vocês e com todos os Juunishi, Hatori convoque todos eles para uma reunião ao anoitecer- diz ela

E assim Hatori sai do quarto e leva os outros deixando apenas Kureno.

- Vamos, Akito, descanse um pouco, vou ficar com você até você dormir.

A garota se acomoda na cama e ele a abraça, ela ainda está fria, coloca mais uma coberta e fica ali até ela dormir.

Assim que ela dorme, ele sai do quarto e liga para Shigure, mas ele já havia saído de casa. Volta para o quarto e fica de longe observando Akito dormir. Tempos depois alguém bate na porta do quarto, ele vai atender, é Shigure.

- Como ela está?- pergunta ele

- Ela está em choque ainda por causa do que aconteceu

- Imagino, assim que eu, Yuki e Kyo sentimos que nossas maldições tinham ido embora, viemos correndo para cá. Eu senti um aperto no meu peito, um medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com ela.

- Ela se libertou da maldição, por isso vocês se libertaram também. Ela vai ficar bem, ela precisa de você agora, cuide bem dela- diz Kureno e sai do quarto.

Shigure se aproxima dela e se deita ao seu lado, percebe que ela está fria, a beija suavemente nos lábios e abraça bem apertado como se quisesse doar sua vida, seu calor para ela.


	2. Chapter 2 God is a girl

Capítulo 2: God is a girl

Algumas horas depois alguém bate na porta. Shigure que tinha cochilado ao lado de Akito se levanta com cuidado e vai atender, é Hatori. Em silencio ele entra no quarto e vai até Akito, ela não está mais fria, Shigure conseguira aquece-la e ela parece apenas dormir tranqüilamente agora.

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem. Mas precisamos acorda-la, os Juunishi a estão esperando

- sim- Shigure se aproxima dela e a acorda delicadamente.

Akito sorri ao ver Shigure e o abraça apertado.

- Akky-san, já é hora de você conversar com os Juunishi, eles a estão esperando- acaricia o rosto dela.

- Shigure, estou livre agora- diz ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Todos nós estamos- diz ele a abraçando

Akito beija Shigure. Percebendo que está sobrando, Hatori sai disfarçadamente do quarto.

Shigure começa a desabotoar os botões da camisa dela e a tira, desliza a mão ate a cintura dela ainda beijando ela, coloca a mão por dentro da camiseta dela e acaricia um de seus seios, percebe q a garota reagira ao seu toque. Apesar dela ter acabado de se livrar da maldição e ainda estar um pouco fraca, se utilizará da energia sexual para fortalece-la. Para de beija-la e retira sua camiseta, a deita na cama e termina de despi-la. Retira seu quimono e se deita sobre ela. Acaricia o corpo dela enquanto a beija apaixonadamente. Fazem amor , se entregam por completo.

Cerca de 1 hora depois, Akito sai do quarto de mãos dadas com Shigure, ela usa um quimono branco florido e amarra o cinto abaixo dos seios. Adentra o salão onde todos a aguardam preocupados e impacientes. Eles estranham ao vê-la de mãos dadas com Shigure e usando um quimono feminino. Ela se ajoelha diante deles.

- Boa noite- começa- acho que não preciso mais dar tantas explicações. Não sei como, nem porque, mas eu me livrei da maldição e com isso todos vocês também. Não há mais nenhum laço que nos uma, vocês estão livres, inclusive você Kyo. Aliás, você já está livre antes, eu estava voltando da casa do seu pai quando desmaiei, eu tinha ido comunicar seu pai que eu tinha decidido não tem prender mais, o local onde você ia ficar preso já foi destruído.

Todos olham paralisados para ela, a liberdade era tudo que eles mais queriam, mas apesar de tudo, não conseguiam abandona-la e tinham tomado uma decisão enquanto a esperavam.

- Apesar de todo o sofrimento que passamos, Akito-san- começa Momiji- decidimos antes de você chegar, que não iríamos te abandonar. Nós queremos nossa liberdade para vivermos nossas vidas como bem entendermos, mas continuaremos vindo te visitar e queremos manter os banquetes de ano novo. Ainda lhe devemos respeito e obediência, final, apesar de não ser mais amaldiçoado, você sempre será Kami-sama para nós e o patriarca da nossa família, ou devemos dizer A patriarca.

Akito cora

- Acho que merecemos explicações- diz Haru- vimos você entrando de mãos dadas com Shigure e terá que nos explicar esses trajes femininos.

Akito se levanta e ajeita o cinto do quimono, abre um pouco o decote, não mostra os seios, mas abre o suficiente para que não lhes fique nenhuma duvida que ela é uma garota,

- Como vocês podem ver, eu sou uma garota. Escondi isso durante toda minha vida. Somente Shigure, Hatori, Kureno e Ayame sabiam. Ritsu talvez desconfiasse. Porque eles são mais velhos que eu e viram meu nascimento.

- Eu sabia- confirma Ritsu estranhamente calmo

- Eu desconfiava- diz Momiji- mas porque isso, Akito-san?

- Minha mãe decidiu isso – diz com um olhar triste- Ela nunca me disse o porque. Só disse que deveria ser assim por causa da herança do meu pai, se querem mais explicações, somente ela poderá responder, e duvido que responda. O mínimo que posso fazer é pedir desculpas pelo mal que lhes causeis, eu estava enganada , o mundo não é tão triste e negro quando parece. Também quero dizer que eu e Shigure estamos juntos.

Shigure se aproxima dela e a abraça. Todos olham com sorrisos no rosto. Entretanto a alegria dura pouco, Ren que soubera que Akito tinha se libertado da maldição adentra a sala em fúria.


	3. Chapter 3 Ren

Capítulo 3- Ren

Os Juunishi haviam todos se libertado da maldição após Akito ter se libertado, eles se reuniam em um dos salões da Sede e apesar de desejaram viverem suas vidas como bem entendessem, eles não tiveram coragem de abandonar Akito e prometeram a ela que não a abandonariam, Pela primeira vez ela tinha aparecido diante deles usando um bonito quimono feminino lhes revelado seu segredo. Akito tinha mudado, era evidente isso, todos podiam perceber, mesmo antes de ter se libertado da maldição, ela tinha decidido libertar o Kyo e tinha mandado destruir o local que ele deveria ficar trancado. Mas nem todos estavam contentes com as mudanças de Akito, principalmente Ren que ficara sabendo do que tinha acontecido e adentra o salão onde todos estão reunidos em fúria.

- Então os rumores são verdadeiros? Você se libertou da maldição? E já pensa que pode ir contra as tradições dessa família. Porque o Kyo foi libertado? Porque você mandou destruir o cativeiro? Porque mandou derrubarem os muros que separam a ala dos internos e dos externos? O que pensa que está fazendo?-grita Ren- onde já se viu acabar com as tradições da nossa família, fazer o que bem entender sem pedir a minha autorização. Quem você pensa que é?

- Sou o patriarca ué- responde Akito calmamente- e não tenho que pedir autorização de ninguém sobre minhas atitudes. Tenho certeza de que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim. Eu fiz o que era certo fazer

- Como se atreve a falar assim. Seu pai jamais teria orgulho de alguém como você- observa que Akito usa um quimono feminino e está abraçada a Shigure na frente de todos, e que seu quimono está ligeiramente aberto- Já não esta contente em ter o Shigure e o Kureno para você? Precisava contar nosso segredo para todos eles e se oferecer dessa forma?- aportando para o quimono semi-aberto- Pensa que pode ter todos só para você?

Os Juunishi olham assustados perante as palavras da Ren, eles sabiam que Shigure e Kureno eram muito próximos de Akito mas jamais podia imaginar que ela mantivesse algum tipo de relação com eles.

- Você se libertou da maldição- recomeça Ren- e agora vai ficar sozinha, você não é mais nada , eles vão te abandonar e você vai ficar sozinha, SOZINHA.. além disso eu já tive o seu querido Shigure em meus braços- ri

Os Juunishi olham incrédulos para Ren, e Shigure tem vontade de sumir dali, parece que havia chegado a hora de pagar pelo seu erro do passado.Akito perde toda a calma e se aproxima de Ren.

- Saia agora daqui- diz ela...

Ren ri satisfeita- vocês querem saber porque Shigure saiu da sede? Ele foi expulso, Akito o expulsou porque ele dormiu comigo.

Todos olham assustados, Akito olha para todos os Juunishi e para Ren- Se vocês querem as respostas que eu não soube lhes dar, perguntem para ela agora. Tenho certeza que ela saberá lhes explicar porque decidiu me criar como garoto e esconder de todos.

- Isso Ren- diz Hatori com uma voz calma- acho que Akito e todos nós merecemos ouvir uma explicação sobre isso.

Ren olha para Hatori de forma sedutora- Pena que você nunca sedeu aos meus encantos, é realmente uma pena, mas aposto como também dormiu com Akito. E não, não devo explicações para nenhum de vocês, a maneira como eu decidi criar minha filha só interessa a mim.

Todos continuam incrédulos com o que estavam ouvindo. Jamais se passou por suas cabeças que talvez a forma ciumenta e obsessiva com a qual Akito os tratava podia ser pela forma que Ren a tratava, sempre a ameaçando e a amedrontando. Aquela palavras eram tão cruéis vindas de uma mãe. Eles finalmente entenderam que Akito sempre foi tão vitima como eles, vivendo ao lado de uma mãe que a rejeitava e a agredia sempre com palavras cruéis.

- Eu não vou permitir que você saia vitoriosa depois de todo mal que causou a nossa família- diz Ren percebendo o olhar de compreensão para com Akito vindo dos Juunishi.

Akito olha indignada- Mas que você me fez causar, envenenando meus pensamentos todos esses anos me fazendo acreditar nas suas palavras cruéis - uma lágrima cai dos olhos de Akito- você tem sido tão cruel como as outras mães dessa família, renegando e abandonando os filhos. Eu nunca tive uma palavra de carinho vindo de você, nunca tive um olhar, um gesto de mãe partindo de você, eu nunca tive uma mãe de verdade. Mas apesar disso eu nunca estive sozinha e não ficarei sozinha agora.

- Não vai ficar sozinha mas vai morrer e tudo será meu- diz Ren com olha de fúria, tira uma faca de dentro das vestes e parte para cima da Akito.

Shigure puxa Akito pelo braço, mas já era tarde, Ren tinha conseguido atingi-la.

O quimono dela mancha rapidamente de sangue em uma das mangas. Shigure a abraça desesperado, a garota cai de joelhos pela dor. Hatori corre rápido para socorre-la enquanto os outros tentam interceptar Ren que tentara fugir.

Hatori abre o quimono dela achando que a facada tinha pego na região lateral, mas não há nenhum ferimento ali, então ele retira a manga do quimono e percebe que o corte foi na região interna do braço e parece ter sido profundo. Ele a pega no colo e a leva para seu consultório, Shigure vai atrás mas Hatori pede para que ele volte ao salão para ajudar a colocar as coisas em ordem.

Em seu consultório, Hatori aplica uma anestesia e em questão de minutos ele limpa o corte, costura e faz o curativo, e então lhe dá um curativo para dor.

Acaricia o rosto dela- Não se preocupe, não foi tão sério quanto parecia. Não pegou nenhuma região importante, você ficará boa em alguns dias, agora venha comigo que precisa descansar- pega ela no colo e a leva para seu quarto. Separa um quimono limpo e lhe entrega- vista isso e procure relaxar, vou buscar o Shigure.

Enquanto isso no salão as coisas não vão nada bem. Os Juunishi conseguiram forçar Ren a confessar porque decidiu criar Akito como um garoto, ela finalmente acabara por dizer o que Shigure já desconfiava: que ela não queria nenhuma outra mulher entre ela e o marido e muito menos não queria nenhuma outra mulher para competir com ela por beleza. Aos Juunishi não lhes restava mais nada a não ser sentir pena daquela mulher que amava seu marido de forma tão doentia e obsessiva e eles sentiam mais pena ainda de Akito sendo forçada a viver uma vida de submissão, de renuncia da própria felicidade por eles, pela família. Apesar de sentirem pena de Ren também por ela ser doente, ela tentou matar Akito e deveria ser expulsa da sede, mas essa decisão só caberia á Akito.

Todos olham Hatori entrando no salão ansiosos por noticias de Akito.

- Como ela está?- pergunta Shigure preocupado

- Ela está bem, o corte não foi tão profundo como pensei, ela está descansando.

Shigure se levanta e sai correndo do salão. Kureno também tem vontade de ir atrás dela mas contém seu impulso, muitas vezes ele ainda se esquece que agora ela tem Shigure ao lado dele.

- Ren você fugiu do limite da sanidade- começa Hatori- já não é a primeira vez que tenta agredir Akito. Eu não tenho autoridade para decidir o seu futuro, mas sugiro que se recolha no seu quarto e não ouse mais se aproximar de Akito e muito menos de fugir. O que vai acontecer com você agora é conseqüência de seus atos. Saiba que eu tenho provas suficientes para que seja presa por tentativa de homicídio. Você está nas mãos de Akito- chama duas empregadas e pede que levem Ren para seu quarto e a vigiem para que ela não saia dali.

Shigure entra correndo no quarto, Akito está sentada na cama e sorri ao vê-lo, ele a toma em seus braços com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nunca mais faça isso, não quero te perder de novo, não suportarei te perder porque eu te amo e isso é definitivamente verdade- diz ele.

Akito beija ele- não irá me perder.

Então ele a acomoda na cama e abraça ela bem apertado- descanse, ficarei aqui com você a noite toda

Não demora muito para que os dois adormeçam abraçados.


	4. Chapter 4 Like the old times

Capítulo 4- Chá e vestidos

No dia seguinte Shigure acorda cedo, dá um beijo suave nos lábios de Akito e a deixa dormindo.

Na porta do quarto encontra Kureno.

- Olá, como está Akito?- pergunta ele

- Ela esta bem, está dormindo ainda, não se preocupe, eu estou cuidando bem dela

- O que vocês vão fazer agora? Vão assumir o relacionamento para toda a família?

- Sim, eu vou me casar com ela e iremos assumir diante de toda família. Quero dar a ela a família que ela nunca teve. Só não sei onde vamos morar ainda, mas depois eu converso com ela e decidimos.

Kureno sorri- Ainda há muitas coisas a serem pensadas e mudadas, e preciso conversar com ela novamente ...

- Sobre a amiga da Tohru?

- Sim, Akito tem que saber que estamos juntos.

- Conversa com ela agora, ela ainda está dormindo, mas creio que irá acordar de bom humor – diz com um sorriso maroto- talvez seja a oportunidade de nos certificarmos de que ela realmente está disposta a deixar o passado para trás.

- Certo, farei isso, agora.

- Só não roube minha mulher, vou ate a minha casa buscar algumas roupas mas já volto.

- Não se preocupe, Shigure-niisan, não amo Akito como achava que a amava, e ela é fiel aos seus sentimentos. Apesar do que aconteceu entre nós, e não a amo, e isso ficou no passado, eu a quero bem como uma irmã e gostaria de continuar visitando ela sempre, de estar ao lado dela como um irmão mais velho deve estar ao lado de sua irmã, espero que não se oponha a isso.

- Não- responde Shigure, se vira e sai

Akito acorda e a primeira coisa que vê ao abrir os olhos é a rosa que Shigure deixou ao lado da cama, pega a flor vermelha e sorri.

Alguém bate na porta e ela vai animada atender, é Kureno que vem lhe trazendo seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia Akito, posso entrar?- pergunta ele educadamente

Ela sorrri- sim, pode entrar. Você viu o Shigure?

- Encontrei com ele agora a pouco, ele foi na sede buscar algumas coisas. Trouxe seu café da manhã, como está se sentindo?

- Estou bem- pega a bandeja da mão dele, coloca na mesinha e começa a comer.

Ele se ajoelha de frente para ela e a observa por instantes tentando descobrir como começar.

- Akito, preciso conversar com você...- começa após um tempo

- Pois fale- diz ela sorrindo- algum problema?

- Não, eu queria te contar uma coisa. Eu estou com uma garota, já tem um tempo que eu a conheci, no verão passado quando sai para te comprar doces, eu gostei dela mas tinha prometido ficar ao seu lado, e você ainda precisava de mim. Mesmo Tohru insistindo para que eu fosse vez sua amiga, eu não a vi por todo esse tempo, eu fui fiel a você por todo esse tempo, apesar de muitas vezes você não acreditar. Então a Arisa foi visitar a Tohru no hospital e como Tohru sabia que eu também estava lá no hospital, levou Airsa até eu, conversamos e nos beijamos, eu a amo. Eu tinha visto que você tinha mudado e estava lutando pela sua felicidade, achei que você não precisaria mais de mim como antes, achei que eu podia lutar pela minha felicidade também e por isso vim te comunicar que estou junto da Arisa Uotani e eu amo ela – diz tudo de uma vez e em fim pára, esperando no mínimo levar um tapa no rosto.

Akito olha para ele e sorri – então é por isso que andou distante de mim nos últimos tempos..- diz pensativa

- Bom, eu nunca vou te abandonar como eu te prometi, mas eu não a amo como e você também sabe disso, você para mim é como uma irmã mais nova, confundimos os sentimentos por muito tempo, mas agora acho que as coisas estão claras.Arisa sabe de você e porque eu não fiquei com ela antes, ela é uma boa pessoa, eu confio nela queria que você a conhecesse. Tohru sabia seu segredo, eu contei para ela e lhe expliquei porque não podia ficar com a Arisa. Mas agora as coisas mudaram..

- Tohru me contou que ela sabia meu segredo e sofreu em silêncio por muito tempo. Você tem o direito de ser feliz Kureno, depois de tudo o que eu te fiz sofrer, você tinha o direito de não querer mais nem me olhar na cara e esta aqui me contando tudo com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, eu não vou me opor ao seu relacionamento, não tenho esse direito, não tinha direito de ter te prendido. A única maneira que encontro de te pedir desculpas e não impedir mais sua felicidade. Se ela é amiga da Tohru eu aprovo, ela ira te fazer feliz, mas se fosse outra eu não deixaria- sorri

Ele afaga carinhosamente os cabelos dela- Obrigada. Também quero que seja feliz ao lado do Shigure, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, ele te ama muito. Vocês vão assumir a relação de vocês diante de toda família?

- Sim, vamos nos casar em um mês, já esperamos por demais. Só não decidimos se vamos continuar aqui na sede, eu não gosto daqui, essa casa me sufoca.

- Vocês podem escolher outro lugar para morar, é ate melhor, vocês começam uma vida nova. Acho que você deveria definitivamente mudar seu jeito de se vestir também, usar quimonos femininos, usar vestidos, agora você não precisa esconder mais nada.

- Verdade, ainda não me acostumei com a idéia – diz pensativa

- Talvez Ayame possa cuidar disso, vou ligar para ele- diz Kureno rindo- mas agora precisamos conversar sobre outras coisas mais serias, sobre sua saúde. Você não precisa tomar mais aquele monte de remédios que Hatori te fazia tomar todos os dias, eu sempre achei que os remédios mais te prejudicavam do que te faziam bem. E você tem melhorado bastante ultimamente, faz tempo que nem fica doente. Devia parar com os anti-concepcionais também.

- Não, esses não, não quero ser mãe.

- Vejo que ainda não mudou de idéia com relação a isso, mas sugiro que pense com carinho nessa possibilidade, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu ontem, ficou claro que Ren sempre quis seu lugar, você precisa pensar no futuro, precisa de um herdeiro.

- Sim, e eu decidi que vou expulsar Ren da sede, vou lhe dar uma propriedade bem longe daqui e me certificar de que ela não saia de lá e fique sendo vigiada.

Então alguém bate na porta do quarto. Kureno se levanta para atender, é Hatori.

- Olá Kureno, olá Akito, onde está Shigure?

- Ele saiu, foi na casa dele buscar suas coisas e eu vim conversar com Akito- responde Kureno calmamente

- Certo, como está Akito? – pergunta ele e se ajoelha ao lado dela.

- Estou bem- responde ela.

- Posso ver o machucado?- pergunta ele

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Kureno retira a bandeja e sai do quarto. Hatori abre o quimono da garota e retira a manga e começa a tirar a faixa que envolve o braço dela, desfaz o curativo e observa o machucado.

- Está tudo bem, mas tem que trocar o curativo todos os dias e não deixar molhar. Quer aproveitar para tomar um banho antes que eu faça o curativo?

- Sim

- Certo, estarei te esperando lá fora então- e sai para fora do quarto.

Cerca de uns 15 minutos depois Akito abre a porta do quarto já de banho tomado e com um quimono branco. Hatori entra no quarto e começa a fazer o curativo no braço dela, logo em seguida entra Kureno acompanhado de Ayame.

- Bom dia digníssima dama- diz ele falando alto e entrado no quarto carregado de coisas- finalmente terei o prazer de vê-la usando um dos mais belos trajes feitos por minhas próprias mãos.

Akito e Hatori olham meio indignados.

- Eu liguei para ele, achei que Akito precisaria de roupas novas, coisas mais femininas e chamei Ayame- se explica Kureno se perguntando se agira certo.

Ayame se ajoelha ao lado de Akito e a beija no rosto- Então Akito-san, como está? Como está o seu braço?- olhando para o curativo que Hatori acabara de fazer

Ela sorri- estou bem, não se preocupe

- Ótimo- diz ele se levantando e puxando ela pelo braço que não está machucado- irá vestir um dos meus mais belos trajes hoje, espero que goste. Vamos comece a tirar esse quimono sem graça – desamarra o cinto do quimono dela e começa tirá-lo- e vocês virem-se, não é educado olhar uma dama sem roupas, pervertidos

- E você não é?- pergunta Hatori puxando Ayame pelo braço antes que ele termine de tirar o quimono dela

- Que mau juízo faz de mim, meu olhar é estritamente profissional, vamos Akito, não ligue para o que eles estão dizendo pode começar a se despir, mostre seu belo corpo para mim...

Akito olha com cara de assustada para ele

- Hahaha, não se preocupe, eu me viro de costas também, vista esse vestido- entrega um vestido para ela- depois eu ajudo a fechar os botões. Ah antes do vestido, use essa langerie, tenho certeza que Shigure vai gostar- entrega para ela uma calcinha brancos rendados- suas roupas intimas são muito sem graça.

Akito, Hatori e Kureno olham incrédulos para Ayame.

- Vamos Akito, não faça essa cara, vista-se logo, eu também vou me virar.

Como os três rapazes virados de costas ela retira o quimono, coloca as roupas intimas que ele lhe entregou, o vestido e começa a ri.

Os três se viram- Akito o que foi?- pergunta Kureno.

Eles observa a garota usando o vestido que Ayame lhe deu, um vestido azul-marinho, até os joelhos de mangas curtas e ombros caídos realçando as formas de seu corpo.

- Eu me lembrei de uma vez quando eu era criança, de uma situação parecida, daquela vez do quimono feminino.

Os garotos sorriem se lembrando da ocasião em que Akito quisera vestir um quimono feminino e pedira para que todos se virassem de costas para ela poder se vestir, ela devia ter uns 8 anos, segundo as contas deles.

- Magnífico, perfeito, eu sabia que esse vestido serviria perfeitamente em tão digníssima dama. As belas formas de seu corpo são perfeitas para esse vestido, e as belas formas de seu corpo irão me inspirar para fazer outros vestidos- diz ele que se aproveitou de um momento em que ela estava distraída para olhá-la nua, enquanto se vestia- deixe-me ajudá-la a fechar o vestido- se aproxima dela fecha o vestido nas costas e amara as fitas que tem nas mangas e no decote do vestido, sorri satisfeito- PERFEITO, então cavalheiros, o que acham do nosso patriarca? Ou devo dizer DA nossa patriarca?- ri

Kureno e Hatori olham sem palavras. Nisso Shigure abre a porta do quarto..

- Ora ora, que bagunça é essa aqui? O que estão fazendo com minha mulher na minha ausência... – mas então coloca a mala que trazia no chão e vai até ela..- você, você está linda- diz parecendo tão deslumbrado quanto os outros três, olha hipnotizado para ela. Então ele a toma em seus braços e a beija.

Os outros rapazes ficam ali apenas olhando e segurando vela.

- Então , o que achou da minha obra de arte, Shigure?- pergunta Ayame quebrando o clima

Ainda olhando para Akito completamente apaixonado- Perfeita...

- Ótimo , ótimo sabia que esse maravilhoso vestido feito pelas minhas próprias mãos ficariam perfeito em nosso patriarca. Eu trouxe mais coisas- e começa a mostrar alguns outros vestidos que trouxe e alguns quimonos femininos bordados.- o que acham? E você Akito, o que acha- se ajoelha diante dela- se me permite dizer, ficou muito mais bela assim

Akito cora completamente sem graça e sorri sem jeito.

- Isso me lembra os velhos tempos – diz Hatori melancólico- quando Akito era criança e vínhamos sempre brincar com ela aqui nesse mesmo quarto, você se lembra Akito?- pergunta ele

Uma lágrima cai dos olhos dela e ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, já que estamos os 5 aqui reunidos como nos velhos tempos, que tal nos sentarmos e degustarmos um dos meus maravilhosos chás. Hoje todos terão oportunidade de provar do meu chá- e sai do quarto todo animado.

Shigure abraça Akito e enxuga a lágrima de seu olho.

Quando ele retorna alguns minutos depois trazendo um bandeja com 5 xícaras e o bule com o chá, encontra todos sentados ao redor da mesa já, Akito abraçada a Shigure.

- Pronto aqui está meu maravilhoso já, mas esse não é meu chá especial, meu chá especial somente 3 pessoas tem o privilégio de saborear- diz enquanto começa a servir o chá para todos- e essa pessoas são, essa digníssima dama que se encontra diante de mim, Haa-san e Mine.

- Hum, então a terceira pessoa que tomava o seu chá é a sua assistente Mine? ...Ou devo dizer sua... namorada? - diz Shigure não perdendo a oportunidade da brincadeira.

Ayame fica sem graça, pela primeira vez na vida, com uma brincadeira.

- Hum, vejo que tenho razão diz Shigure, porque não assume logo que vocês tem um caso- insiste Shigure

Ayame fica vermelho- Agente não tem um acaso- responde bravo- ela é minha namorada. Porque não pede para o Hatori assumir o caso dele com a Mayou também...

Agora é a vez de Hatori ficar sem graça. Akito apenas observa se segurando para não rir.

- Certo, certo, então Ayame assumiu que está namorando Mine-cham e você Hatori, está ou não namorando Mayou, agora é sua vez- insiste Shigure- vamos conte a verdade para todos...

Hatroi olha preocupado para Akito sem saber qual será a reação dela, mas então percebe que ela está rindo da confusão que eles armaram.

- Er, sim, estou... ah não interessa para vocês – diz ele sem jeito

- Bem, creio que cabe aos dois agora, Ayame e Hatori pedirem permissão para Aktio não acham? O que você acha Akito, você permite que eles tenham namorada?

- Não me importo mais, eles são livres, não tem porque impedi-los, antes a maldição me preocupava, mas agora não mais- ri

Ayame e Hatori olham para Akito de boca aberta.

- Mas mudando de assunto- diz Ayame se recompondo- fiquei sabendo que vocês vão se casar, é verdade Akito e Shigure?

- Sim- responde Shigure- dentro de 1 mês.

- Então me permitam confeccionar o traje de casamento de vocês... Qual será o modelo do seu vestido de noiva Akito?

- Não vou me casar de noiva, não tem o mínimo sentido para mim, e muito menos na igreja, iremos nos casar em um templo budista.

- Ótimo, então precisarão de quimonos, faço questão de desenhá-los, se me disserem como os querem- se levanta e pega um caderno e começa a desenhar enquanto Akito lhe diz animadamente como irá querer o quimono.

E assim, passam uma tarde agradável como nos velhos tempos, quando os garotos ainda eram adolescentes e Akito criança.

Nota da Autora: ah, não ando muito criativa para títulos...

Bom, um capitulo alegre e engraçado em um dos meus momentos de inspiração, espero que gostem. Rê, espero que esse Ayame esteja de seu agrado. Lá Mayou e Hatori especialmente pra você. Jú espero que goste do Kureno.

Bom, a fic ia ter 5 capítulos mas como me inspirei para escrever esse capítulo que não iria entrar na fic, ela terá 6. Espero conseguir terminá-la até antes de sair o capitulo 127.


	5. Chapter 5 O grande banquete

Capitulo 5: O grande banquete

Um mês e passa, Akito e Shigure finalmente tinham se decidido onde morar, outras mudanças também ocorreram na sede e agora parecia ter vida naquela família que há muito tempo havia sido encoberta pela neve e pela escuridão do inverno.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia do casamento do patriarca e Shigure. Apesar de não ter nada a esconder, e indo contra as sugestões extravagantes de Ayame, Akito e Shigure acabaram por se decidir por uma cerimônia simples, no templo budista, apenas para os mais próximos.

Era uma bonita manhã de verão, Akito e Shigure saem da sede de mãos dadas. Ela usa um quimono feminino rosa bem claro, bordado com fios prateados, usa um arranjo com flores no cabelo. Está sorrindo e seu semblante está menos melancólico e mais sereno. Shigure usa um quimono preto bordado com fios em dourado. Ambos entram no carro e o motorista os levam até o templo. Lá já estão Hatori com Mayou e Ayame com Mine, ambos serão as testemunhas do casamento, na ausência dos pais. Ren estava morando em uma propriedade no interior e se recusara a comparecer ao casamento da filha, o mesmo acontecia com os pais do Shigure. Apesar das mudanças terem sido melhores, e de haver alegria na família, nem todos eram a favor da mudanças impostas por Akito. No templo também estavam Kureno junto com Uotani e todos os outros Juunishi, Tohru acabou por convencer todos a irem no casamento.

Todos sorriem ao ver o casal entrando no templo, felizes. Inicia-se a cerimônia que dura cerca de meia- hora e a emoção parece tomar conta de todos. Assim que a cerimônia se encerra, os noivos se retiram do templo, os convidados os seguem. Na porta do templo todos comprimentam os noivos.

Kureno se aproxima de Akito de mãos dadas com Uo, ele abraça Akito afetuosamente- Seja feliz, sempre que precisar de mim estarei por perto- sorri- essa é Arisa Uotani.

Akito ainda sorrindo observa Uo por uns instantes.

- Prazer, Akito Souma.

Uo fica em silêncio observando Akito, lembra-se da história que Kureno lhe contou mas não consegue sentir raiva daquela garota, apenas dó ao se lembrar de tudo o que ela sofreu- mas agora tudo acabou-pensa- ela está feliz com Shigure e eu estou com Kureno, abraça Akito e também lhe deseja felicidade.

Kureno se aproxima de Shigure e o comprimenta- Faça Akito feliz, se eu souber que você a magoou ou a fez sofrer, tomarei atitudes drásticas.

Shigure sorri- não se preocupe.

Agora é Hatori quem se aproxima para comprimentar o casal. Ele abraça Akito e a olha nos olhos- Seja feliz, e se precisar de mim, dos meus serviços médicos, continuarei sendo seu médico particular, queria te apresentar uma pessoa também, essa é Mayou Shiraki.

Akito mais uma vez observa a moça, a professora da escola dos garotos- prazer Akito Souma-diz ela com um sorriso

Mayou sorri e comprimenta Akito e então olha para Shigure- francamente me fazer vir no seu casamento, humf...

Shigure ri- e vejo que finalmente conseguiu o que queria

Mayou olha sem graça para Hatori e sai dali resmungando com Shigure.

Agora chega a vez de Ayame que chega falando alto e se ajoelha diante de Akito- Parabéns digníssima dama, vejo que ficou muito bela no maravilhoso quimono que fiz com minhas próprias mãos, essa aqui é Mine Kuramae, minha assistente

A garota se apresenta para Akito de uma forma super relaxada e informal

- Foram feitos um para o outro- pensa Akito, mas não diz nada, apenas comprimenta a garota de maneira formal.

Ayame se levanta e abraça carinhosamente Akito- seja feliz, mas não se esqueça que cuidarei pessoalmente das suas novas roupas e que continuará degustando do meu magnífico chá. Cuide bem do Shigure, já que ele me trocou por você.

Todos eles tinham encontrado alguém, todos eles tinham decidido seguir seu caminho, e isso lhe dava uma certa tristeza, não estariam juntos como antigamente, mas ao menos tinha a certeza de que não a abandonariam por perto, e agora ela tinha Shigure ao seu lado e eles também tinham decidido por seguirem seu próprio caminho.

Agora os outros Juunishi os comprimentam, Tohru é a ultima. Akito e Tohru se abraçam por um longo tempo, ninguém diz nada, mas as duas são dominadas pela emoção, Tohru sabe que finalmente conseguiu derreter a neve do coração do patriarca daquela família misteriosa e amaldiçoada, e Akito sabe que será eternamente grata á aquela estranha que conseguiu faze-la enxergar a tempo tudo o que tinha feito de errado. Foi graças a aquela garota que a primavera veio e o sol voltou a brilhar.Akito chora nos braços de Tohru.

Os noivos entram no carro, todos os demais entram nos respectivos carros ou partem a pé rumo a antiga casa do Shigure onde será servido um almoço para os noivos.

A casa de Shigure fica lotada com os convidados. Parece um verdadeiro banquete dos Juunishi, só que agora com mais convidados. As garotas vão para a cozinha preparar o almoço enquanto os garotos ficam na sala conversando. Akito também está na cozinha, apesar de ninguém permitir que ela faça nada, então ela fica apenas observando. È a segunda vez que vai na casa do Shigure. A primeira vez foi quando Tohru tinha se machucado, mas ela não chegou a entrar na casa, ficou apenas na varanda. Era a primeira vez que entrava, aquela casa lhe parecia confortável e alegre, parecia haver vida ali dentro, ela se sentia bem e feliz ali, mas não iriam morar ali, decidiram morar em outro lugar, que parecia ter tanta vida como esse.

O almoço fica pronto e é servido, todos comem animados conversando, o clima é alegre e tranqüilo. Encerrado o almoço todos brindam aos noivos, os menores brindam com chá enquanto os maiores de idade brindam com saquê.

Akito pega um copo com saquê para brindar também mas é impedida por Hatori.

- Akito você é fraca para bebida, brinde com chá- diz ele

- Não, é meu casamento, e só uma copo de saquê não fará mal nenhum- replica ela.

- Deixe ela Hatori, só um copo não lhe fará mal- diz Shigure

Hatori decide pro não discutir. Dessa forma todos brindam, já estão terminando o brinde quando uma mulher entra na sala aos prantos...

- Shigureeeeeeeeeeee como você consegue ser tão cruel comigo... – chora Mi-chan desesperada- você ainda me deve os textos, hoje é o ultimo dia, eu vou perder meu emprego, como você se atreve a casar bem no dia que tem trabalho para me entregar.

- Você não fez isso de propósito, fez Shigure?- pergunta Hatori com reprovação

- Lógico que não.. eu simplesmente me esqueci- diz Shigure tranquilamente

- Como você pode se esquecer.. com licença, vou me matar, acho que dessa vez não consigo sobreviver...e ainda por cima nem me convidou para o seu casamento...- continua chorando ela

Todos olha para o desespero da garota. Akito já a tinha visto uma vez com Shigurei, em um compromisso de família que tiveram.

- Shigure- diz Akito brava- entregue os textos agora e acabe com isso...

- Certo Akito, nem bem nos casamos e você já está assim, não precisa ficar brava comigo, eu vou buscar os textos- sai da sala e volta correndo com os textos- aqui está, aproveite e nos faça companhia agora.

Mi-chan sorri satisfeita e se vira toda feliz com os textos, então tromba com Ritsu e os papeis se espalham todos pelo chão se misturando

-Nãoooooooooooooo, gomenazaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- grita Ritsu atrapalhado ajudando a pegar os papeis enquanto a garota começa a chorar- eu sou insignificante mesmo.. só atrapalho as pessoas... GOMENAZAIIIIIIIIIIII VOU AGORA MESMO PEDIR DESCULPAS AO MUNDO...

Continua juntando as folhas, a garota o ajuda, então seus olhares se cruzam, ele olha nos olhos da garota e enxuga as lagrimas dela- não fica assim, pronto, está tudo aqui

A garota olha para ele e sorri...Ritsu também sorri e acaricia o rosto dela.

A paz volta a reinar na sala, todos conversam animados, Akito parada na porta observa de longe, ela não parece bem, está corada e parece meia distante. Shigure se aproxima dela, ela se sente tonta e quase cai, ele a ampara

- Akito, o que foi?- pergunta preocupado

- Estou me sentindo tonta- diz ela

- Não devia ter bebido, sabe que é fraca para bebida, venha, vamos embora, vamos para nossa casa, você precisa dormir um pouco, assim passa o efeito da bebida.

Hatori que percebera que Akito não estava bem, se aproxima- o que houve, Shigure?

- Nada, ela só está um pouco bêbada, eu não devia ter deixado ela beber, mas é só ela dormir um pouco que logo ela melhora.

Hatori olha para ela, mede o pulso dela- sim, ela só esta um pouco embriagada.

- Vou aproveitar e vamos para nossa casa

- Certo, qualquer coisa é só ligar.

Então Shigure, e uma Akito um pouco embriagada, se despedem de todos. Shigure a coloca no carro e dirige em direção á Sede. Ela adormece na metade do caminho. Chegam na sede, ele a pega no colo e a leva para sua nova casa.

Eles tinham decidido continuar morando dentro da sede, mas não mais na casa principal. Tinham optado por morar na antiga casa onde Shigure morava antes de ter sido expulso da sede. A casa ficava perto da de Hatori, era uma casa de dois andares, aconchegante e de frente para um belo jardim florido. Shigure leva Akito dormindo até a nova casa deles. Quando a garota acorda já de noite, está deitada em sua cama e tem uma rosa em suas mãos. Shigure, na sacada, observa as estrelas no céu. Então ela se levanta, se aproxima dele e o abraça carinhosamente. Ele se vira e a beija nos lábios, pega ela no colo e a leva para dentro do quarto. Percebendo que o efeito da bebida passara ele começa a retirar o quimono dela enquanto a beija. Os dois se amam...pena primeira vez em sua nova casa, Akito se sente feliz, se sente amada ...


	6. Chapter 6 Rebirth

Capítulo 6- Rebirth

Alguns meses haviam se passado, depois de centenas de anos de sofrimento, agora parecia haver paz naquela familia. As paredes que dividiam a ala dos internos e externos fora derrubada, os jardins estava mais floridos e alegres. SE aproximava do final do ano, familiares de todas as cidades chegavam a todo momento para as festividades de ano novo.

É dia 31 de dezembro, muitos familiares já se aglomeram no salão principal da Casa Sede esperando pelas festividades. Há muito que essa casa deixara de ser residência do patriarca e agora só era usada para encontros familiares.

Akito e Shigura agora moravam ainda dentro da sede mas em outra casa, próximo á casa de Hatori, era uma casa de dois andares, muito semelhante à casa onde Shigure morava fora da sede, a casa tinha um belo jardim na frente e parecia aconchegante. Havia paz e felicidade ali dentro. Os dois se arrumam para a festa de Ano Novo e saem de casa de mãos dadas. Adentram o salão de mãos dadas, ela está usando um bonito quimono rosa com um largo cinto branco, o quimono realça as belas formas de seu corpo, havia deixado o cabelo crescer um pouco, até o ombro. Suas feições estavam mais serenas e havia vida em seu olhar e em seu sorriso. Shigure usava um quimono preto todo bordado e sorria feliz por finalmente ter alcançado seu objetivo que era estar ao lado da mulher que ele amou por toda sua vida.

Apesar de todos já saberem que os dois estavam casados e que Akito é , na verdade, uma garota, era a primeira vez que eles iriam aparecer diante de toda a família. Ela estava tensa, não sabia como eles iria reagir, metade da família, principalmente os mais velhos, tinham sido contra ás mudanças realizadas por ela e ela ainda lutava para impor respeito.

Assim que os dois adentram o salão, todos os olhares se dirigem à eles e o murmúrio começa no salão. As mãos de Akito estão frias e ela está tensa

- Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo- sussurra Shigure em seu ouvido- eu estou com você.

- Boa Noite a todos- começa de mãos dadas com Shigure- sejam bem vindos a Sede da família Souma. Antes de dar inicio às festividades, gostaria de comunicar duas coisas que todos já devem saber.- respira fundo- eu e Shigure nos casamos e como todos já devem ter notado eu sou uma garota. Foi decisão da minha mãe que eu fosse criada como um garoto, mas agora acabou, não tenho mais nada a esconder... E dou por iniciado as festividades- e sai do salão antes que alguém lhe faça mais perguntas, e também porque ela se sente um pouco indisposta.

As pessoas comentam no salão mas ninguém a aborda para lhe fazer nenhuma pergunta. Apesar dela ter mudado e estar mais serena, muitos ainda temem a figura do Patriarca.

Aproxima-se da meia noite e os Juunishi mais uma vez se reúnem para o banquete, apesar de todos estarem livres. Akito relembra a lenda dos Juunihsi, rezam juntos algumas orações budistas e então o banquete em si é servido. O clima entre eles é alegre e descontraído. Entretanto Akito não se sente bem, os cheiros da comida lhe fazem mal, ela esta pálida, ela abre a porta e sai correndo para a varanda. Todos olham preocupados, Shigure vai atrás dela e a encontra na varanda mais uma vez passando mal. Tira um lenço do bolso do quimono e enxuga o rosto dela, a abraça.

- Sente-se melhor agora?- pergunta

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça, está fria.

- Porque esses enjôos? Eles estão freqüentes ultimamente, vou chamar o Hatori para ele te examinar de novo, não é possível ele não saber o que você tem.

- Não precisa- começa ela- ele sabe o que eu tenho, e eu também, estou grávida, quase 3 meses.

Shigure sorri e abraça mais apertado- você sabia disso desde quando? Porque não me contou antes?

Ela fecha os olhos e se lembra do dia que descobriu

É véspera de Natal , Shigure acorda e não encontra Akito na cama, a encontra no banheiro passando mal mais uma vez, ele se preocupa, já é a terceira vez nessa semana que ela passa mal, se aproxima dela e a abraça.

- Akito –san, está passando mal mais uma vez, vou chamar Hatori para te examinar.

- Não precisa, já me sinto bem melhor- se levanta, lava o rosto e sai do banheiro.

- Akky, porque esses enjôos?- pergunta ele seguindo ela- vou pedir para a empregada cuidar melhor da sua alimentação, deve ser algo que anda comendo. Procure descansar mais um pouco. Tenho que ir na editora, mas não demoro, tem certeza que não quer que eu chame o Haa-san?

- Não, logo eu melhoro

- Certo, tenho mesmo que ir, qualquer coisa que precisar peça para que uma das empregadas chame o Hatori e que me ligue- acomoda ela na cama

- sim

Dessa forma Shigure saí do quarto preocupado com ela,pede para que a empregada fique de olho nela e chame ele e Hatori caso seja necessário.

Akito dorme durante toda a manhã e quando acorda já está próximo da hora do almoço, ela sente-se mais enjoada do que antes. Tenta se levantar mas sente-se tonta. Vai se apoiando nas paredes ate a cozinha pedir para a empregada que ligue para o Hatori. Aparece pálida na porta da cozinha, as empregadas olham para ela assustadas e correm para socorrê-la.

-Akito-san, o que está sentindo?- pergunta uma dela preocupada- vou ligar para o Hatori imediatamente.

- Estou tonta, enjoada, chame o Hatori sim- diz Akito

- Venha vou leva-la para o quarto- diz a outra empregada que ampara Akito e a leva para o quarto preocupada também.

Cerca de 10 minutos depois Hatori chega na casa e a empregada o leva ate o quarto onde Akito está. Akito acabava de sair do banheiro acompanhada por uma das empregadas., está pálida ainda.

- Dr Hatori, ela não está nada bem, se queixou de tonturas, está suando fri e ela vomitou, isso parece sintomas de...- a empregada não fala nada, olha para Akito e sorri.

- Certo, as duas me deixem examina-la com calma. Onde está o Shigure?

- ele saiu, foi na editora- responde uma delas

- Então liguem para ele e avisem que Akito não está bem.

Então as duas saem do quarto e Hatori começa a examinar Akito em silêncio, também parece ter desconfiado dos sintomas já.

- O que está sentindo Akito?- pergunta

- Tonturas, enjôos e dessa vez não estou melhorando.

- Sua pressão está um pouco baixa. Tem se alimentado direito? Há quanto tempo está se sentindo mal?

- Tenho me alimentando quando consigo, já faz quase 1 mês que estou assim, mas tem dia que não sinto nada, tem dias que só sinto enjôo de manha, mas nunca passei mal igual hoje.

- Sua menstruação está atrasada, não está? – terminando de examina-la

- Sim, está, quase 2 meses. Hatori, o que eu tenho?

- Não desconfia?- pergunta ele sorrindo

- Sim, eu já desconfiava, mas não tenho certeza.

Ele acaricia o rosto dela e sorri- você está grávida de 2 meses e meio, o exame que eu te fiz e os sintomas me confirmaram. Só gostaria de assim que possível fazer outros exames gerais para checar se está tudo bem com sua saúde. Lembre-se de repousar bastante agora no começo e se alimentar bem, qualquer coisa que precisar é só mandar me chamar.

Nisso Shigure entra no quarto e vai até ela- Akky, o que houve? Você está bem?

Akito parece embaraçada, não responde nada. Hatori percebe que talvez ela queira contar para ele quando estiverem a sós.

- Não se preocupe , ela está bem, foi apenas uma indisposição, ela deve repousar mais e se alimentar melhor. Se precisarem é só mandarem me chamar, acho melhor deixar vocês dois conversarem a sós.

Entretanto Akito não comenta nada com Shigure, nem nesse dia, nem nos dias que se seguiram, por vezes tem medo, não sabe se será uma boa mãe, não sabe o que fazer e muito menos o que Shigure irá pensar, portanto continua escondendo dele e passando ma escondida.

Cerca de 3 dias depois Hatori entra no quarto.

- Akito-san, porque ainda não contou para o Shigure? Ele veio me perguntar e fui obrigado a falar que não sabia o que você tinha. Akito- olha sério para ela- por acaso não esta pensando em fazer alguma besteira, né? Porque se tiver eu vou contar agora mesmo para ele, não deixarei que você faça nada.

- Não, por mais que eu esteja com medo, não vou fazer nada, eu quero esse filho, mas decidi que vou contar para ele em uma ocasião especial, na noite de ano novo.

- Certo, se você não contar, eu mesmo conto, ficarei de olho em você até lá

Akito volta a reabrir os olhos e olha para ele- Eu descobri há uma semana, na véspera de Natal, perdoe-me mas e queria contar para você em uma ocasião especial.

- Por isso estava estranha comigo todo esse tempo... mas era véspera de natal, era uma ocasião especial.

- Sabe que eu respeito a data mas para mim não significa nada, sou budista. Queria contar na noite de ano novo quando estivéssemos juntos vendo o primeiro sol nascer.

Ele a abraça e a beija no rosto- estou feliz com a noticia, serei pai, SEREMOS pais, poderemos ser para ele os pais que nunca tivemos, essa criança será muito amada, e ela não precisará sofrer tudo o que sofremos.

- Sim, eu estou com medo.- diz ela

- Não se preocupe, estamos juntos nessa história, mas vamos entrar está frio aqui fora e não quero que fique doente.

Pega ela no colo e a leva para dentro de volta.

- Akito, você esta bem?- pergunta Kureno

- Sim, estou melhor- responde ela

- Estávamos te esperando para continuar o banquete- diz Momiji lhe entregando uma xícara de chá

Shigure coloca Akito em uma almofada e se senta ao lado dela.

- Já contou para ele?- pergunta Hatori

- Já, já estou sabendo- responde Shigure sorrindo e leva a mão ate o ventre dela.

Os outros olham sem entender.

- Eu estou grávida- diz ela para todos.

Eles sorriem e comprimentam os dois. O banquete segue animado, o sol já está quase para nascer. Akito e Shigure estão sentados na varanda abraçados. Os outros também estão por perto.

O sol começa a nascer, mas ela não sabe ao certo o que pedir, tudo o que ela desejava aconteceu.

Então de repente, ela vê correndo pelos jardins uma garota de cabelos acinzentados usando um quimono rosa, a garota arrasta uma enorme boneca de pano e corre em direção á Shigure, Ele a pega no colo e a beija no rosto. Os dois vão até um banco perto da fonte, lá Akito se vê sentada com os cabeços um pouco mais longos e já num estagio avançado de gravidez. Shigure se aproxima dela e lhe beija suavemente nos lábios enquanto a garota acaricia se ventre. A imagem desaparece e Akito volta a ver diante de si o mesmo jardim vazio e os Juunishi ao seu redor, ela tem lágrimas nos olhos. Olha para Shigure e ele também tem lágrimas nos olhos, parecem ter compartilhado da mesma visão. Ele sorri para ela e a abraça. Ela já não estava mais com medo de ser mãe, sabia agora que seu destino não era mais morrer cedo e sim ser feliz ao lado do seu amor e de seus filhos. E se ela fraquejasse, teria Shigure para ampara-la.

' If I fall along the way ( se eu cair ao long do caminho)

Pick me up and dust me off ( erga-me e sacuda a poeira)

If I get too tired to make it ( se eu estiver muito cansada para continuar)

Be my breath so I can walk ( seja meu ar ddde forma que eu possa caminhar)'

Bent- Matchbox20

Nota da Autora: Fim de mais uma fan fic, tentei ser fiel ao manga e tentei imaginar como seria o final. Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado.

Bom eu estava esperando uma ocasião especial para colocar essa música. É a musica que eu estou mais ouvindo no momento e achei que tinha tudo a ver com Akito e Shigure.


End file.
